


The Engineer and the Science Loving Assassin

by Dont_hurt_tony_stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_hurt_tony_stark/pseuds/Dont_hurt_tony_stark
Summary: The aftermath of Tony and Bucky's kiss has left Tony very confused.





	1. Chapter 1

    Bucky and Steve head down to Tony's workshop. They get in the elevator. "Come on Buck let's see what Tony is doing." Steve pulls Bucky to make him walk faster. Bucky glares so hard he attempts to burn a hole through Steve's head.  
    "But," Bucky began but quickly shut up when he realized Steve was giving him a glare. "Bucky you have to do this you have to spend time with Tony which you think wouldn't matter to me after how I treated him but no blah blah blah." Bucky mumbles to himself. Steve rolled his eyes. They get out of the elevator.  
    "No buts, come on" They walk into the lab. Steve calls out for Tony who rolls out from under the car he was working on. He is covered in grease. Bucky wants to laugh because Tony should not look that attractive for the fact that he is covered in grease.  
     "Oh crap, I forgot I promised Sam I would go for a run with him." Steve said. Tony looked up in disbelief at what Steve said. Bucky glares in annoyance.  
"Sure you forgot." Bucky says. Tony laughs because that is exactly what he was thinking. Steve quickly dashes out of the room in an attempt to avoid being called out about that anymore.  
Bucky turns to Tony and says "Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe." Tony blushes and looks away. He returns to what he was doing with the car.  
       "Whatcha doin Tony?" Tony keeps looking at the car. He frowns but decides that he should at least attempt to explain what he is doing. Bucky continues to look at him.  
       "Well you see I am putting water in car battery to try and make it work again, understand?" Tony tries to explain sarcastically since it seemed pretty obvious to him what he was doing.  
       "You don't have to be that rude about it." Tony looks at him super annoyed. Bucky raises his eyebrows.  
"I'm not being rude and I assumed that when your boyfriend ditched, you would too." Tony says rolling his eyes. Bucky glares and then thinks about what Tony said.  
       "Whoa Whoa Whoa, who said Steve and I were dating?" Bucky says waving his arms in a clear attempt to assure that Tony won't think that anymore. Tony gives a bitchface. Bucky crosses his arms.  
       "Oh no, of course you and capsicle aren't dating, he only gave up on the entire world to save you." Tony stands up and doesn't notice that the creeper is in his way. He falls over it and Bucky catches him. Tony clutches the sleeves of Bucky's shirt trying to get his legs back under him, while Bucky's arms are wrapped around his waist holding him upright. Tony mumbles "stupid overpriced skateboard"  
       Steve suddenly realizes he forgot his wallet. He walks back to Tony's workshop and sees Bucky holding Tony. He takes a picture because he probably will never get another chance to see something like this.  
       Tony is struggling to stand up and Bucky is not helping. "Aww just kiss already." Steve says with his intention being to annoy Tony. Tony raises an eyebrow. Bucky just shrugs and decides to do it to be annoying right back.  
Bucky leans in, his breath soft across  Tony's lips, Tony surges forward his teeth scraping against Bucky's lips as he drags out the kiss. Steve's jaw drops, and he waits for them to stop. An awkward moment passes, before he decides to back out of the room.  
         Tony pulls away slowly. "Well this is a little awkward considering you killed my parents." Bucky grimaces. Tony smiles awkwardly.   
        "I'm just gonna go. Really hope there are no hard feeling about me killing your parents." Bucky chuckles awkwardly and scratches the back of his head. Tony turns back to what he was doing. Bucky walks out of the room and as soon as he's out of Tony's sight he runs.  
        "Why did he kiss me? Steve was clearly kidding." Tony rubs his face. He walks to his work table plopping down and starts working on his latest project wondering if Bucky being that friendly with him was a one time thing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tony and Bucky's kiss has left Tony very confused.

  
"Why the hell did I think that was a good idea? Now things between me and Tony are going to be even more awkward. This is all your fault, Steve." Snaps Bucky, Steve's laughter on serves to insense him more. He glares harder, trying to get Steve to stop laughing

          "What?" Confused, Steve stops laughing. "Why is this my fault? What the hell did I do?" Steve stares waiting for an explanation. Bucky shrugs because what he did was super obvious. 

          "How's this not your fault?" Steve continues to wait for an from Bucky about how this is his fault. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You told me to kiss him!" Steve stares wondering if Bucky is serious. "If you are wondering if I am serious, YES, YES I AM." Bucky says frustrated. 

Steve starts to defend himself, but quickly gets cut-off by Natasha bursting in. "What the hell did you do? Why is Tony leaving?!" She asks quickly, confused and concerned. Bucky and Steve look at each other pondering if Tony leaving had anything to do with the kiss.  
  
TONY'S POV  
"I have to leave, I can't stay. Bucky killed my parents while under hydra control and even if I like him back, he probably doesn't like me back. It also feels like I'm betraying my parents by liking him" Tony says feeling heartbroken. Rhodey looks at him like he is insane.

"Tones, trust me when I say that there is a very great chance that he likes you back. I mean if he didn't he wouldn't have initiated the kiss. He didn't have a choice in the matter of killing your parents. You've seen the video, you know he's not guilty." Rhodey says in a very comforting tone. He smiles at his best friend and gives him a hug thinking that maybe he managed to get his message through to Tony. 

 "But what would people say? People haven't really all forgiven Bucky, despite it not being his fault," Tony picks up his bag and puts it in the trunk of the car, just as Rhodey grabs it resulting in an epic tug of war with the bag that Rhodey wins. "Really Rhodey, really?

             "Yeah really, you shouldn't leave. Especially because of some stupid ass gossip mag that has nothing better to do than ruin people's happiness. Who gives a fuck what they have to say? I certainly don't. All that matters is your happiness not those stupid articles" says Rhodey, furious that gossip magazines might be keeping his friend from happiness. Tony smiles at Rhodey's display of protectiveness and his desperate attempts to convince his best friend to stay.

               "As much as I would love to stay, I just need to think." Rhodey sags at this declaration and stops trying to prevent Tony from leaving. Tony, his expression fond, takes the bag out of his hands and finally manages to put it in the car. Rhodey pulls him into a loving hug before he climbs into the car.

               "You know I'm not happy about you leaving, but I understand your reason. Stay safe man." Tony starts to roll up the window, but is stopped by a metal hand reaching through it. 

"Woah what the fuck?" Tony cries. Rhodey laughs a little at Tony's reaction. Bucky rolls Tony's window back down all the way. Tony is very surprised. Rhodey leaves the room to give them space. "So what's going on Barnes? Why did you stick your hand through my window?" 

" Please don't leave Tony. Did I hurt your feelings by kissing you? I swear that wasn't intentional. Look if you stay I'll never kiss you again" Bucky says assuming that is why Tony is leaving. Bucky looks a little disappointed that Tony didn't reject that idea and say he wanted to be kissed. 

    "Just go Barnes. I'm leaving now." Tony says feeling dejected. Bucky walks away sadly. He thinks that Tony hates him more than when Tony found out he killed Tony's parents. Tony rolls up the window and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta reader for her help. She is http://miss-kitty-fantastico.tumblr.com/ She's been a great help and has motivated me to the point of where hopefully chapter 3 can be posted not too long from now. Also I'm not very good with title names.


End file.
